Letters from Home
by The OutsiderWeasleyJay
Summary: It's December and Vietnam is in need of soldiers. They announce that anyone 16 plus is in danger of going to the Vietnam war. The Gang gets a shock when everyone expect Ponyboy, Victoria and Sarah (the only under age ones) gets shipped off. And a few months later Mr. And Mrs. Curtis die.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters from Home**

**By: The OutsiderWeasleyJay**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Dear Soda and Steve,

How are you guys? We miss you alot. It's too quiet around here. Two-Bit and Dally got there letter a few days ago. They are leaving in 2 weeks.

Pony has been quiet lately. I know that your probably laughing at this right now thinking he's always quiet but I mean really quiet. No one can get him to talk.

He tutors me in Math now. Well kinda...Only sometimes.

Soda, your mom and Dad said Hi to you guys. Miss you guys and don't get hurt in training.

-Victoria, Pony and Sarah "

Victoria finished the letter and placed it on her stack of letters to the other guys. Her, Ponyboy and Sarah would be sending them later. It was a week seen they have last heard from the guys. It was... Hard. She sighed and picked up her math book. Maybe she should get a head start on her math.

* * *

"Dear Darry and Johnny,

We miss you guys. Two-bit and Dally got there Letter on Monday. They are leaving in about 2 weeks for training. How long is your training? I'm sorry this letters so short.

Schools been ok. Victoria asked everyone not to talk about war to Me. I guess that fine. I don't wanna remember. Sarah has been keeping an eye on me. It's freaking me out.

I gotta go. Miss you Johnny and love you Dar. Write soon

-Pony, Victoria and Sarah."

Ponyboy put the letter in the pile that Victoria had made on her desk. He watched her as she tried to figure out her Math question.

"Do you need help?" He laughed as he got up from a chair and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yes!" she gave a groaned and moved over to make room for him.

"It's easy. You just got to stack the them together so...(3x -2y+3) + (6x- 2y + 5) you take away the brackets and stack like:

3x -2y +3

6x -2y +5

Which then you add them it together so it equals= 9x - 4y + 8. Do you get it?"

"Kinda.. I wish I was smart like you. Here I am stuck in grade 9 with a 60% average in Math.." She groaned.

"You got a 64% and its not to bad..."

She closed her book. "Lets go mail those letters."

"Sure"

* * *

_**A/N: Im not Dead! I will be posting a new chapter of "The Outsider Kids" soon! For now this is my new story "Letters from Home". A Vietnam one since Vietnam war really... Interests me. We are doing the halocost and geosucide in SS. That's really cool also. So sad :( I'll stop babbling now. Please Review as always! (Can someone tell me got that math right? We are actually working on this quint in math and yeah.. Not so good at it.) Ponyboy and Victoria are in Grade 9!**_

_**-The OutsiderWeasleyJay**_

* * *

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**I only own Victoria... The others are based on people I know. **_

_**S.E. Hinton Owns everyone from The Book "The Outsiders."**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Dally and Two-bit,

Hows Training going? I hope there treating you well. Nothing new going on around here. We can't watch Mickey Mouse without thinkin of you Two-bit. Its too quiet around our house and the Curtis House. Tim heard of you goin to war Dal. Wishs you good luck.

I gotta go, Talk to you guys later,

Sarah, Pony and Victoria.

Dear Soda and Steve,

I miss you guys, even you Steve. Its way to quiet around here. I miss Two-Bit's Mickey Mouse, Steve's Smart Mouth, Soda's Cooking, you guys Wrestling cause Soda Cheated in Cards, Darry's football, Johnny's Quietness and Dally's... Well Dally. Mom and Dad say Hi. Nothing New going on beside Dally and Two-bit leaving. See ya later.

Pony, Victoria, Sarah.

Dear Darry and Johnny.

I can't talk long cause I have homework to do but I just want you to know nothin much is going on at the moment. Everyone is doing fine as far as we know. Dally and Two-bit are gone to training now.

Victoria, Sarah, Pony.

The 3 friends put there Pencils down at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Can we go Mail these and then do Homework?" Sarah asked foldin her letter.

"Sure!" Pony laughed.

"Lets go" Victoria led the way.

**Sorry for Lack of Updates! But I have all my storys updated tonight :) sorry this is short but Enjoy! (:**


End file.
